


You’re Not Useless

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fear, Gen, Hugs, Multi, One Shot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Delia thinks she's useless. The rest of the family doesn't agree.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	You’re Not Useless

Delia was seen by her friends and family as someone who's infallibly happy and bubbly, but that wasn't true. Beneath her cheerful personality was a sense of worthlessness and self hatred.

But she was supposed to be a life coach, so her own petty problems would have to wait until later. Later never came, and the tendrils of self loathing snarled around more and more of her mind, despite how well she tried to hide it.

As a result, Delia often spent most of her time hidden away in hers and Charles' bedroom. One or more of the other members of the family would stop by and check on her only for her to say she was busy. That she would come down if she felt like it. Which she usually didn't. She would come down and grab herself something to eat and/or drink and then head back upstairs.

It worried the rest of the family that the life coach often spent most of her time upstairs (Except for the times when she was at work) and they knew they needed to do something about it).

She had knocked over a glass, which fell to the ground with a shatter. She swore.

"Oh god, I fucked up..."

She quickly cleaned it up and hid it somewhere so the rest of the family wouldn't see before rushing upstairs to her bedroom with a panicked expression on her face. She closed her bedroom door with a slam, wanting some time to herself to think about how useless she was as a part of the family. In fact, she felt like she wasn't even part of the family.

She kicked the wall, furious at herself.

She kept telling herself that she was worthless, unwanted, a burden to the rest of the Maitland-Deetz family.

"Worthless, worthless, worthless, worthless, worthless," Delia repeated, tugging at her hair.

There was a knock at the door.

"Whoever it is, go away and leave me alone!" shouted Delia as she flopped face first onto her and Charles' bed. "I'm worthless, unwanted, a burden."

The rest of the family did not want to simply give up as they entered the bedroom, slightly concerned, confused, worried, surprised, and even shocked about what the life coach had said about herself.

Charles sat on the bed next to his wife and stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry," Delia cried.

Now the rest of the family was even more confused. "About what?"

"'Bout being such a pain in the ass."

"Delia." Charles lifted his wife's head up. "You're not a pain in the ass, you're not worthless, you're not unwanted, you're not a burden. We love you and you're just as much a part of the family as the rest of us are."

"A-are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Charles smiled. "What made you think you were all that stuff?"

"I don't know... I've always felt that way about myself."

Charles just hugged her tighter.

The rest of the family wrapped their arms around the Deetz couple and Delia melted into her husband's embrace, just sitting there and crying few tears.

"I've got you, 'Lia."

Delia smiled softly.

"I love you." Lydia said.

“We all love you, Delia,” Charles, Adam, Barbara, and Betelgeuse add on.

"You promise?" Delia asked, wiping away the last of her tears.

"We promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated. :).


End file.
